Immunda Sub Ubi
by Yemi Hikari
Summary: Can Toshiro deal with his former taicho, and the dirty laundry that has come with it? Can he deal with what happened between him and Matsumoto like wise?
1. Prolog

_Disclaimer – I don't own Bleach. Sequel to Glacialus Sub Ubi._

**Immunda Sub Ubi  
~ Prolog ~**

Toshiro stared at the ceiling of the fourth division, his feelings twisting around in his head. With the events that had happened, he wasn't at all sure what to think, because truth of the matter was, everything hurt, with a buildup of both good and bad feelings. His mind was trying to discern exactly what to think of what had happened.

It had all started between him and Matsumoto, with the fukutaicho he had trusted so much, suddenly losing it. He was actually surprised that she hadn't lost it sooner, what with her childhood friend taking off as he had, to join up with Aizen. It was quite a bit of bittersweet, the melody playing through his head, as he tried to comprehend her pain.

Yet he found he couldn't and instead found himself focusing on the fact that Matsumoto was officially going to be charged with child abuse, for what she had done to him. There was nothing he could say, nothing he could do, truth be told. It was likely that the person who was most like his mother in his entire life, was going to be taken away from him, permanently.

She may have lost it, but even he knew, good parents sometimes did things that they didn't want to do, and that was exactly what had happened. Matsumoto happened to have a mental break down, when she thought that he, of all people, happened to freeze her underwear. Of course, she would, as he had done it a long time ago, when his taicho was still his taicho.

So, he knew that they needed some time away from each other, so that they could heal. He would have rather though, she hadn't gone and turned herself in, and that they would have been able to convince Rukia, Ichigo and Unohana not to say anything to anyone. Yet, there was the fact that she had in fact gone and turned herself in, for her over indulgence in spanking him.

And Ichigo had seen fit to go and tell his father about what had happened. Yes, Isshin, his former taicho had been brought into this mess, because Ichigo couldn't keep his mouth shut. That was a typical, Kurosaki thing to do, to butt into other people's business, and force you to be a part of their life, though Toshiro had to think it wasn't always such a bad thing.

Finding out that Isshin was the substitute reaper's father, explained many things, however, it had left him feeling empty. At first, it had been as if he was just a surrogate, who wasn't at all important. He had tried explaining that it would have been best for everyone if Isshin hadn't come, especially because Ichigo and Karin still needed their father.

But then came the statement that had completely shocked him, given out by both the Kurosaki males. Toshiro was a part of their family, whether he wanted to be or not, and they would not be expecting a no for an answer. He even was told that Isshin's wife had considered him one of her own. That had come as a complete shock.

Instead of the just the nice sense of belonging, it had made him come to feel as if… he was one of those children stolen away from their parents, not allowed to touch, or feel, or be a part of the story. He wanted to reach for that opposite feeling, but found that he couldn't. It just wasn't obtainable.

As he lay on the bed, the moon shining through the window, his mind happened onto the comment that Isshin had made, about how Karin would have likely kicked his butt, if he hadn't come to help Toshiro. If something happened to the old man, Toshiro was quite sure it would be his butt being kicked by the irate girl, if anything happened.

And if anything did happen, like an execution, Toshiro would just let her have her way with him. Speaking to no one in particular, not even his zampaktuo, he spoke aloud. "Taicho… please… don't leave me again…"

_Author's note – Yup… sequel to Glacialus Sub Ubi, which meant "Icy Underwear", in rough translation. So the sequel means, "Dirty Underwear." It's going to be rather slice of life. Matsumoto and Isshin's 'punishments' will be revealed next chapter…_


	2. Sentencing

**Immunda Sub Ubi  
~ Sentencing ~**

Normally, prisoners were brought in, shackled. On the other hand, under normal circumstances, prisoners were not anywhere near the two that stood in the captain's hall, awaiting the sentencing part of their trial. In truth, nothing was normal about the whole situation.

First off, no one in their right minds would suspect Matsumoto Rangiku Fukutaicho of child abuse against her small captain, let alone the charge she wished had been levied against her, as the punishment would be fat worse that way, for attacking her captain.

Abarai Renji might have, had he seen the scene, cracked a joke about all the times a certain fukutaicho had tried suffocating one small taicho to death in her ample bosom. He would have also made a snide remark about Hitsugaya's actual physical age.

Thankfully, he wasn't there, to pass off crude remarks. No one, except perhaps Kenpachi and Mayuri would have made any off handed comments. Perhaps some negative ones, but nothing that wasn't based in rather honorable logic.

Which came to the second issue, of Isshin, Kurosaki Isshin to be exact. Under normal circumstances, his case would have been taken by the forty-six. However, on top of the whole chamber being killed off, other things encroached the matter, and made them more complex.

Under normal circumstances, the changes against him were hefty. A captain leaving the gotei thirteen, committing a treasonous an act as that. Going to the living world and having children. Regaining his powers, and not showing face. Under normal circumstances, Aizen wasn't involved though.

Both Matsumoto Rangiku and Kurosaki Isshin stood in front of nine captains, waiting for a decision to be made. The atmosphere was tense, to say the least, not to mention, in some regards, bitter. Ichgio was asked to attend, but Toshiro wasn't privy to any of the going ons, much to the small captain's ire.

Yamamoto opened up, by stating the charges against the two. "Matsumoto Rangiku, you are charged with two counts of physical child abuse. Kurosaki Isshin Taicho, you are charged with one count of treason for leaving soul society, and three counts of unlawful conduct in the living world. What do the two of you have to say for yourselves, before I hand out the sentencing?"

"I still think it should have been a heftier charge," Matsumoto commented, her resolve about the matter, not changing. "I seriously hurt my taicho, and I never wish for that to happen again."

"Well, I understand the whole reason why I have the one charge of treason, but couldn't you have based the other charges on the years I've been away, one charge for every five years, making it four charges, instead of three, numbering how many children I have," Isshin stated.

Matsumoto glared at him. "If you had thought of that before coming, you wouldn't have put their lived in danger, now would you?"

"Oi…oi…" the eight division taicho shook his head at the two. "Can't you two be more serious?"

"We now move onto the questioning phase," Yamamoto stated aloud. For a few minutes, there was complete silence.

"This is more of a statement, then a question," Unohana spoke up, her aura becoming formidable. "What is going to happen to Hitsugaya Toshiro, if he doesn't have his fukutaicho?"

"He'll continue doing his job, annoying me as he always does," Mayuri's comment was snide.

"Yes, Toshiro will go back to doing what he normally does," Isshin shook his head. "The question isn't whether or not he can do his job without her, but whether or not he can take care of himself."

"That's absurd," Mayuri muttered, rolling his eyes. "Disincluding Ukitake Taicho's illness, every single one of the other taicho can very well take care of themselves."

"Hitsugaya Taicho is the only taicho who is age wise still a child," Soifon snapped back.

"Might I remind everyone, I was against him becoming a taicho? If Byakuya had decided ne instead of aye, he wouldn't even be a taicho."

"If it was one vote, Yamamoto had my written recommendation," Isshin's voice became cold and protective.

"That doesn't count, and besides, one of his recommendations was Ichimaru Gin," the man countered.

"If one were to go and use that, one might say he should also have passed the captaincy test, as Aizen was likely trying to manipulate it so he had someone he wanted in the seat for tenth division taicho." Byaykua's words cut curtly.

"I find it rather interesting that Ichimaru Gin had no problem with the child becoming captain while Aizen and Tosen did," Komamura's wolf like eyes indicating that he had an idea of what he was talking about.

"The question comes, without someone like Matsumoto being there to watch over his shoulder," Ukitake let out a sigh, "…will he be able to take care of himself. I've known the young man for awhile, and I have to say… no."

"None of us older taicho have been blind to the fact you try your hardest Rangiku, to see that he gets enough food and sleep for his growing body. We also have an idea what will happen if he is left to his own methods," Kyoraku's eyes gleamed.

"Which is why, I've come to this decision, based on discussion, and I am sure that the majority of the captaincy will agree with the decision that I am going to make,"

"In regards to Matsumoto Fukutaicho, there lies to reason that a bit of time is going to be needed before she and her taicho can reconcile. So, for the time being, Matsumoto Rangiku is to be assigned to a jail cell, and not allowed to see her taicho, until Unohana taicho gives her go ahead."

"However, this also means that the guardianship of one Hitsugaya Toshiro, needs to be passed onto someone else for the time being. Even though he may deny it, Hitsugaya Taicho is still a minor, and still needs some supervision, may it only be a little."

"I can't consider the charges laid out against Isshin to hold merit, but a charge of entry to soul society without gaining the proper permission does. Thus, we are passing on the temporary guardianship of Hitsugaya Toshiro to the former taicho of the tenth division, Kurosaki Isshin."

"That leaves, who will take care of the family business that keeps the Kurosaki family business, which has kept the Kurosaki family afloat all these years. This was brought to my attention by Soifon's reconnaissance. I spoke to Unohana taicho, and she volunteered to have certain members of the fourth division rotate through."

"Speaking of the substitute soul reaper, he will for the time behind be in charge of his two younger siblings. As his father is a full fledged shingami, it is safe to pardon Kuchiki Rukia and all those evolved from any further prosecution by the laws of soul society, should such a matter crop up."

"There is also the matter of his rank as substitute soul reaper, and whether or not to make him an official…"

Yamamoto found himself interrupted by said person. "I would rather remain a substitute reaper, thank you."

This caused the old man to raise an eyebrow, while Isshin shrugged his shoulders. "I haven't a clue where he gets his stubbornness from, definitely not his mother, and I don't recall ever being that stubborn."

At that, Kyoraku let out a fake cough at this. The general continued with his proclamation. "That being as it may, I also extended a pardon to the former fukutaicho of the tenth division, Atsuo Tomo as…"

"Uncle Atsuo!" came the rather surprised outburst, from the same person as before. The youth turned to look at his old man. "What all haven't you told me?"

"Well…" the older Kurosaki began to scratch his head.

"Never mind that! You left Karin and Yuzu with him, even though you might get him evolved!" Ichigo snapped. "Who would watch them then? I'm only sixteen, which means I'm also a minor… I can watch them with some outside help, but legally, I technically can't do it by myself!"

"Urahara…" came the overly quick reply.

"Hell no!" Ichigo made a cutting motion with both of his hands.

"Are we sure we want to leave Hitsugaya Taicho in the care of Isshin Taicho?" Ukitake mumbled.

"I hold to my reason for doing this, and I won't explain," Yamamoto stated firmly.

_Author's note – So… Isshin won't be able to leave Toshiro… for awhile…_


	3. Byakuya’s Ire

**Immunda Sub Ubi  
~ Byakuya's Ire ~**

Most of the shingami, other than there being a ryoka event, didn't know that there was much going on. Very few knew that Matsumoto had an incident with her small taicho, and even fewer knew about the resurfacing of the former taicho of the tenth division.

While Rukia had born witness to said incident and was even part of the cause, she had yet to know about the details of the events unfolding. What happened during and after the period of time that she and Orihime had been cleaning up around the tenth division was vague.

She was personally wondering how the trial had gone for Rangiku. Truth of the matter was, she knew the kind of strong bond that the two highest ranked officers of the tenth division had with each other. She had some guilt, for possibly ruining it.

True, she hadn't been the one to dare another. Fact was though, she was the one who had taken the dare, and acted upon it. Thus she had complete control over her part that she played in the event. Her choice in actions, ended up effecting many, and could have effected none, if only she had made the right decisions.

She sensed her brother's rietsu in his home office, and went to go check up on him. She was hoping that he could give her a good update on the trial, as it worried her that Rangiku might be executed, as attacking a captain was a huge offence.

As she stepped into the office, she saw that Byakuya was simply sitting at his desk, one of those irritated looks on his face. "Nii-sama… I came to ask about Rangiku's trial…"

"The sentencing was held today," the man looked her straight in the face.

"She…" Rukia paused, not saying a thing until a bit of time had passed with them staring at each other, well, as much as her brother ever stared at someone. "She was found guilty then?"

"Of course she was found guilty," the irritation was definitely in his tone. "Two counts of child abuse, to be precise. She's to be jailed until Unohana Taicho says that the fukutaicho and taicho of the tenth division have both had enough time to recover."

"So, until that happens, tenth division is without it's fukutaicho? It's rather bad, considering we are also down another fukutaicho and three captains."

"Technically, with the fact one could say that tenth division currently has two captains, it is a rather even number," Byakuya muttered, his thoughts rather distant. This also seemed, from the twitching of his face that was uncharacteristic, to be the source of his frustration.

"Why would tenth division have two captains? Wouldn't one of the captains go to one of the divisions that are lacking a captain. This makes no sense at all."

"That is a good question. Truth of the matter is, he's a former captain of the gotei thirteen, the captain prior to Hitsugaya Toshiro."

"Did he then, come back from retirement?" Rukia's face had a look where her eyes said she was positive she was right.

"Did he… no, he didn't come back from retirement."

His sister's expression changed to one of confusion. "If it wasn't retirement,"

His sister's expression charged to one of confusion. "If it wasn't retirement.

Byakuya's mouth opened, then closed, almost as if he had been going to make a curt remark. "Truth of the matter is, we all thought his former taicho was dead, but this whole time, he's been in the living world."

"Wouldn't that constitute heavy punishment?" Rukia thought back to when she had been charged with staying in the living world for too long, and giving her powers to another.

"Normally, it would. The idiot is simple being charged for coming back as a ryoka, which is why his being assigned to help his former fukutaicho with his work."

"Hitsugaya Taicho mentioned that he was fukutaicho, when we found his old lieutenants badge," Rukia sighed.

"Found… how. You shouldn't have been able to have found it easily. That lieutenant's badge was given to Hitsugaya by his former fukutaicho, the one that was there when our child prodigy graduated from the academy,"

"He died?"

"We thought… again… he had died. Irritatingly enough, I find the situation with the former taicho's situation a fool's task, while I pity the former fukutaicho as he apparently has no memory of soul society or being a shingami, we really can't tell his family he is alive."

"Does Hitsugaya Taicho know they are alive?"

"Yes, and likely not. Again, Rukia, how did you come to find the young taicho's former badge?"

"Orihime thought we'd clean up a bit around the tenth division, so it looked nice when Matsumoto Fukutaicho and Hitsugaya Taicho got back. Let's just say, Orihime wanted to clean everything."

"And how did he end up telling you this?"

"He escaped from fourth division. He was mad Orihime threw away the cigarettes." Rukia suddenly saw her brother's eye twitch.

"What is he doing with that? He's still a minor," the man grumbled. "Disgusting habit.

"From what I understand, the packs belonged to his former taicho, and former fukutaicho," came the reply.

"I see…." Her brother folded his arms across his chest. "You do realize I hadn't figured out what to do for your punishment Rukia?"

"Hai…"

"The former taicho of the tenth division… has certain problems. He and Hitsugaya Taicho haven't seen each other in twenty years. Their personalities clashed before, they will again, though when they didn't, they made a great team."

"And this has to do with me because?"

"The only reason that his former taicho is going to be hanging around is the fact Hitsugaya Taicho is still a minor, and by law, he has to have someone keep an eye on him."

"And…"

"As I said, their personalities have clashed in the past," Byakuya looked her straight in the face. "I think it is only fair, you help keep the tenth division sane, through this whole ordeal."

"I'm a member of the thirteenth division… I'm not under your command to switch… so you'll need to get Ukitake Taicho's permission first."

"Don't worry. I'll be contacting him about this. Both he and Kyoraku taicho both are worried about… a certain someone's qualifications for the job…"

"It should be that hard though…" Rukia frowned. "I am not sure if this constitutes punishment.

"I believe… it does. I wish the man had never shown up again… but recently, we should followed the clues…"

"Clues?" Rukia curiosity began to show, but her brother waved his hand, dismissing her.

_Author's notes – I've been forgetting to add author's notes when necessary. So, what does dirty underwear have anything to do with the storyline. There is an English phrase, to "air your dirty laundry in public". Chillis gave we a similar one in Spanish, "scar los trapos al sol", which translates roughly, "air dirty laundry under the sun". Both are phraseology, for divulging things that are best not divulged to those around you. _


	4. Finding Out

**Immunda Sub Ubi  
~ Finding Out ~**

Back in the fourth division, the small taicho lay on his bed, curled up in a ball, shivering. It wasn't so much that he was physically sick, even though he was still getting over what Matsumoto had done to him, and the shock of everything. It was more of that he was getting emotionally sick, like he had never felt before.

He had never before felt this level of anxiety going on in his mind. He wanted to know what was going to happen to his taicho, desperately. Yet he knew he could do nothing if he went to the meeting, and that Unohana taicho would make sure to send him back here. His stomach hurt, at the thought of losing that man again, the person that was his father figure to him… the only father figure he had ever really had.

His mind was so focused inwardly, and not even in his inner world, or on his dragon, that he didn't sense when someone stepped into the room, and then stepped towards him. "Toshiro?"

"Taicho!" Toshiro sat up fast, his face pale, his wanting answers. He saw that Ichigo was with the man, and his face blushed a bit at his unusual behavior. However, he received no answer, and his taicho simply walked over and gave him a hug. It took another calling of Isshin's name, before the boy would respond at all.

"I think that he wants to know the decision dad," Ichigo spoke up.

"I don't want taicho to leave again," the boy stated flat out. "I mean… I understand that you have your family, but now that we know you're alive, you can at least visit?"

At this, Isshin suddenly laughed. "About your wish for me not leaving again… turns out that I will be staying with you for awhile."

This caused Toshiro to pull away a bit, a confused look on his face. "Tell me they aren't sticking you into a jail cell, just like Matsumoto. _Please _tell me they aren't going to execute you?"

"No… and no," the man ruffled the boy's head, receiving no negative feedback from doing this, which was something that Toshiro would do to most people who did something like this.

"Then… get to the point. You are bad at getting to the point, you know. I've had too many heart attacks due to the fact that," the boy smirked, causing both of the bigger males to laugh.

"I'll get to the point then," Ichigo stated, his smile warm. "Dad is going to stay and help you with things, until you happen to get things settled around here, and Matsumoto is back on her shift. I like the invitation of getting to crash and hang out with you."

"Crash? Who said anything about that? If you come to my division, I'll put you to work," the boy narrowed his eyes, then turned to Isshin. "Speaking of which, if you happen to be there, I'm the one in charge now, and I won't put up with your usual antics."

"We'll see about that," Isshin smirked. "Well, yes to the first one definitely. The second…"

"Dad is dad,"

To both of the Kurosaki male's surprise, the boy hopped out of bed, and began to pull out his uniform. Isshin grabbed the back of the small boys robe. "You are _not _going back to work today!"

"I know I'm not… I won't be putting up with being stuck in this division though, tomorrow. Especially since we are likely to be at each other's throats when we are working together, I figure that it isn't a bad idea to do something today that isn't work related," Toshiro gave the man a smile.

"Ahh… so you're sneaking out of fourth so you can have _fun_?" Isshin gave Ichigo a big grin. "This is a first."

"I am most definitely going back to work tomorrow. I don't think the division could run, with someone who treats life like a game, unless there is someone to keep them in line. If I hadn't become your lieutenant after _he _disappeared, the whole division would have been in a huge mess," the boy stated, watching as Isshin raised his eyebrows. "That… or you'll have to admit that it was to make your second feel like they were actually important, if you could handle the job yourself."

"Yeah, yeah," Isshin gave the boy a smile, patting him on the head. "Get back in bed."

"No," Toshiro simply began to change in front of him.

"Toshiro… Unohana is going to have a fit," Ichigo stated.

"No she's not. I'm supposed to be relaxing." The small taicho folded up his haori and set it on the nightstand. Then scribbled a note down on a piece of paper that was in the stand. "And this way, she'll know that what I am doing, is relaxing, and _important_."

"Let me see," Ichigo said, rather irritated with the small boy.

"No! You'll know where we're going then! Do you think I would be stupid _not _to tell the biggest mother bear in the Gotei Thirteen where I was going?" the small boy stated firmly.

Isshin let out a chuckle. "I actually think it is suicidal, and you are the only one who would think of telling her where you were going."

"Because I am not sneaking off to do something I'm not supposed to. I'm not even sneaking off. I am quite sure that she'll approve of this." Toshiro then grinned. "Plus, she isn't likely the one to find us gone."

Ichigo gave his father a confused look, to which Isshin raised an eyebrow. "Shame… you're picking on poor Isane…"

"So?" The boy stated, smiling, as he suddenly grabbed the two others by their black sleeves, and began to drag them after him, a smile actually set on his normally emotionless face, albeit that it a smirk designed for trouble.

**M**

It was about ten minutes later, that Isane walked into the room. "Kurosaki-san… Isshin-san taicho…" Her eyes went wide, as she surveyed the room, looking around and wondering where everyone had actually gone. The room was completely empty, and she didn't notice the items on the nightstand, instead, seeing that her charge had in fact escaped.

When she brought Unohana taicho though, the woman simply gave her a smile, walked over to the stand, and picked up the small taicho's haori and the letter.

_Unohana Taicho ~  
~ I am actually doing what you want me to do, resting and relaxing. I left my haori here, to indicate that I am officially off duty. I am going out with Isshin and Ichi-nii to the ice crème shop that he used to take me to all the time, when I was still a fukutaicho.  
~Sincerely, Hitsugaya Taicho_

Unohana thought about the letter, then brushed it off. "He went out to do something fun with his former taicho. He'll be fine."

"_Fun_? Fun and Captain Hitsugaya don't exactly go hand in hand though," the female fukutaicho stated, completely confused.

"Normally, no. But I think this means it will be all right to release him tomorrow," Unohana gave her a smile.

_Author's note – Well… my entire family is in the process of moving. So… as for updates, who knows when the next one will be… sigh…_


	5. I Scream

**Immunda Sub Ubi  
~ I Scream ~**

Both males followed the small taicho through the streets of the Seireitei. Truth be told, the aura of the situation contained a weird feeling to it, that possibly couldn't have been helped by the fact that, to Kurosaki Ichigo, Toshiro actually acted strange, to the way he normally acted. The teenager shook his head, getting the feeling that someone was acting his age, and he wasn't thinking of his father.

The white haired boy's eyes, reflected a light and amount of exuberance that Ichigo had never thought he would see personally. The difference from his normal look, lay in the fact that the two teal eyes contained no defiant courage, that asked the world to question and test. Instead, it was almost as if Toshiro had a huge burden lifted off his shoulders.

Even if this would only last a short period of time, it was something that Ichigo in fact did enjoy seeing. Those shingami around them, however, were eying the three of them, their curiosity becoming evident rather quickly. Normally, Hitsugaya Toshiro noticed when this happened, however, his mind seemed to be over looking the whispers, and the pointed fingers.

The small boy approached a small shop, in front of which Ichigo paused and stared at the sign. "Ice-cream? What has gotten into him?"

However, his father gave a tug on his shingami robes, causing his to head into the place. He could see Toshiro going up past the few people, who happened to be there that day, and speaking with the person in charge of the small shop. The man gave the small taicho a smile. "Hitsugaya Taicho, I see you rather rarely any more. Normally your second has to drag you in, and it is usually months at a time, if not a whole year."

"I'm actually supposed to be taking time off. Unohana Taicho ordered it," the small boy stated, as the man shook his head. "I'm surprised that you aren't wearing your haori though. You haven't been seen without it, since your..."

The man though paused, his head having turned towards the door, and his eyes picking up on the other two who had entered the store with the small taicho. The small taicho's face twisted into a grin, from the level of amusement he found in the scenario. Isshin simply raised his hand. "Hello! Long time no see!"

The shingami seller's mouth quivered, his eyes glancing from first Isshin, then at the tenth division taicho, then back again. He then turned to the small taicho. "I am thinking, that this is one of those days."

"It's been a better day, then it has in awhile," the small taicho stated, pulling some coins out.

"He's really alive?" the man stated again, only to have Isshin walk up to him, and begin to pull the man's cheeks.

"If I wasn't really alive, could I do this?" the elder Kurosaki laughed, much to the annoyance of the younger two males with him.

"Taicho!" Hitsugaya let out a snarl, and grabbed a hold of the counter, and swung his knee up, pivoting his body as he did so, so that his knee slammed into Isshin's stomach, causing him to let the ice cream seller's cheeks go.

The man was narrowing his eyes, glaring at Isshin, as he picked up one of the glassware from the shop, and began to clean it out. "Well, now I at least know things are normal. Isshin is still a pain in the neck, and Hitsugaya taicho isn't going mental."

"I'm just taking a mental break, like Unohana Taicho told me to do," came the small taicho's response, as Ichigo walked over. The man raised his eyebrow, making the orange haired teen feel uncomfortable.

Before Hitsugaya could answer, Ichigo quickly covered his mouth. "I suggest simply letting you know who explain what is going on, as he's got a lot of explaining to do to a _lot _of people."

As the teenager pulled the small taicho away, the man suddenly showed concern. "I haven't seen Hitsugaya Taicho ever let anyone treat him that way."

"Yeah... well, there's a small... maybe long story about that," Isshin's voice was strained, as scratched his head, realizing that what he was going to say, would sound crazy to most people.

Ichigo, on the other hand, took his fist, and thumped it hard on top of the head of white hair. "What has gotten into you? You're hyper."

Suddenly, Toshiro's face twisted into a scowl and his eyebrow popped up. "Nothing's gotten into me Kurosaki. "

"You said that this was important Toshiro," the teenager grumbled, waiting for an explanation of what was going on.

"This place is _important_," the small boy stated, as Isshin came over with three dishes of ice cream. "I really don't understand why you think I'm acting weird either."

The dishes were set down with a clink, and Isshin leaned over and whispered sharply into Ichigo's ear. "Let him be this way for as long as he wants to today. He normally doesn't get the chance to act like a child. He'll be back to normal tomorrow, and likely hitting the paperwork hard. Let him be as stress-less as possible."

Ichigo took the spoon from the bowl of ice-cream, that his father pushed in front of him , and moodily began to eat. Toshiro was also enjoying himself, swinging his legs back and forth, while for once, the older Kurosaki, had a serious look on his face.

Again, the orange haired teen couldn't help but watch as people around them, stopped and stared, beginning to whisper things around them. It was rather uncomfortable, not knowing what they were talking about. Then again, this was the first time in soul society without fighting someone or something set on the end of the world happening. The aura was over relaxing.

More people kept coming and gawking, without leaving, until he finally had enough. "Who are all these people."

"People from my division," Toshiro stated softly, continuing to enjoy his treat, not paying attention to those watching them.

"Yes. This was always a popular place for us," Isshin gave the two a smile. He then got a serious look on his face. "You really came here, because of work."

This caused two teal eyes to pop up. "I'm not here for work, don't even joke about it."

"Yet you were sneaky, by coming to this particular place. I mean, this means you'll have less people in the division to tell tomorrow."

"What kind of logic..." However, Toshiro's mouth dropped, a few things passing through his mind. His head then hit the table, and he let out a groan.

"Dad... I think he's back to normal," Ichigo stated, shaking his head.

_Author's note – Not as good as I wanted, but having been away from writing for a few months, probably doesn't help._


	6. 4th

**Immunda Sub Ubi  
~4th~**

The hallways were dark, and only lit enough for the medical staff to find their way around. This allowed for the patients of the forth division to rest up from their injuries and sicknesses. However, another person was coming back through the halls, his soft footsteps falling hard. He was followed by two other footsteps, one that came loud, and one that had a squeaking sound.

"Shouldn't we be a little more quiet dad?" Ichigo suddenly asked.

"Why?" Toshiro yawned, as he walked ahead, his arms crossed behind his head.

"Because we don't want to get on the wrong side of Unohana Taicho!" the boy blurted out.

"Didn't I tell you, she gave me the order to rest, and I am following it," the small boy stated, continuing to walk forward. "Really... sometimes you are brave in the wrong ways. It's gotten you in trouble, you know."

"Hey!" Ichigo stated, rather loudly, while Isshin had a rather weak smile on his face, limpid from the fact that he didn't want any part of the argument.

"There you are, captain Hitsugaya!" came the voice from the side, as Isane suddenly stepped out of the room, her hands on her hips. "You are supposed to be resting."

"I was," the small taicho stated, turning his head towards her, and shrugging his head, and continuing to his room.

Isane's temper rose, and she breathed out hard. "Hold it! Just because you are a captain, doesn't change the fact that you are a patient here!"

"Just because I did something you don't approve of, doesn't change the fact that you aren't supposed to be loud and wake the other patients in the forth division," Toshiro retorted, letting out another yawn, covering his mouth. He opened the door to his room, and stepped in, while Isane's face turned red.

However, she quickly hurried into the room, followed by the two Kurosaki males. A person was sitting next to the bed. "I am glad to see that the three of you had fun."

Suddenly, Ichigo was on the defensive, pulling back to stand on one leg, ready to run, but not really. "Unohana Taicho!"

"Unohana Taicho. I found Hitsugaya Taicho out of bed. He's supposed to be resting," Isane sighed.

"The definition of resting is relaxing, and not over exerting oneself," Toshiro stated, only to let out another yawn.

"Unohana Taicho! They didn't need to keep Toshiro out as long as they did!" Isane muttered. "That isn't resting.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro, did you enjoy yourself?" Unohana suddenly asked, a smile on her face.

"Hai..." Toshiro stated, only to find himself suddenly stumbling forward, to be grabbed by the back of his robes, by Isshin.

"Gomenasai Unohana. I probably shouldn't have been as exuberant as I was," Isshin sighed.

"You think?" Ichigo muttered. "You made me tired with your stupid antics."

"If you don't mind, I think it is time for Hitsugaya Taicho to call it a night. Isane, could you escort the Kurosaki's to rooms they can use for the night, as it is a bit late for the substitute Soul Reaper to be heading home, and for Isshin Taicho to have a temporary place set up at the tenth division."

"Of course," Isane muttered, leaving the room, with the two bigger males on her tail.

Unohana placed a hand on top of a white head of hair. "You should head to bed now."

"I am going back to my division tomorrow," Toshiro stated firmly.

"Really? Would you go without my permission?" the female taicho asked, as the small taicho stepped out of her line of sight to change.

"I would be going nuts, if I had to stay here, so yes. I would run off, like I usually do. If you really think that I should stay in the forth, prepare some major traps, though I doubt they will work," Toshiro stated, finishing, and pulling back the sheets on his bed, and climbing in.

Unohana Taicho bent over, and gave him a small hug. "Your answer is good enough. If you think you can take on any trap I might set up. Have a good night."

"Good night, Unohana Taicho," Toshiro stated, letting out a big yawn.


	7. Back Home

**Immunda Sub Ubi  
~Back Home~**

Karin sat on the couch, on the opposite side of Atsuo then her sister. She watched the television, with a dull look on her face. Many a month passed since she had last seen the man. Now she noticed the auras of the people around her, and easily she could tell who had spiritual energy. She happened to notice, that Uncle Atsuo happened to have that red aura to him.

"Something the matter Karin?" he suddenly asked.

"Well, I finished my homework, and my stomachs full," Karin stated, her tone rather dry. "However, dad and Ichi-nii aren't here. I've gotten used to Ichi-nii not being here, but dad being gone is just weird."

"I know," Yuzu stated, then paused. "But... I saw Ichi-nii come through the window last night."

"How many times do I have to tell you, that is not our brother. That is Kon. He probably got tired of being stuck in a stuffed animal body. Again..." Karin muttered.

"It's Ichi-nii!" Yuzu stated firmly, heading up the stairs. "Ichi-nii!"

"Ack!" Suddenly, there was a thumping on the stairs, as Yuzu drug someone down the stairs.

"Here's Ichi-nii!" The small girl smiled, tugging on the arm of someone who looked like Ichigo.

"Ahh! Hi! I'm most definitely Kurosaki Ichigo!" the person stated, as Tomo Atsuo suddenly narrowed his eyes at the person. The next thing the two girls knew, the man was dragging Kon away, into the clinic.

"Yuzu... stay here," Karin stated, her tone filled with worry. As soon as she entered the clinic, she felt the air suddenly become heavy, and she felt her head begin to hurt. She saw the man who was supposed to be taking care of her and her sister, glaring at Kon, who was in Ichigo's body, knocked to the ground.

"I know for a fact, that you aren't Kurosaki Ichigo. I would know that boy's spiritual pressure anywhere, and your spiritual pressure isn't his," Tomo snapped out. There was a slight shake in the walls.

"Holy crap," Kon muttered, trembling as he looked at the man. "What is your problem? And who are you?"

"I was left in charge by Isshin, to watch the girls while he was gone," the man stated firmly. "Of all the things, I hadn't expected one of those _things_ to show up. Those monsters, and disguised as Isshin's own son! It's my job to protect them."

"Uncle Atsuo! Stop!" Karin pushed forward, grabbing onto the man's arm. "That might not be Ichigo, but that is still his body. Kon enters his body, when Ichigo has to leave, and beat up hollows. Kon's supposed to keep Yuzu and me safe too, when Ichigo's not here."

"Uhh... yeah... that's my job," the mod sol stated, still shaking from the fright. "How the hell do you have a captain level reiatsu!"

"Captain level... reiatsu.." Tomo pulled back his spiritual pressure, then placed a hand on Karin's shoulder. "That's like Karin telling me that my aura has a strange red tone to it, so I must be a shingami."

Karin felt her body shaking, and felt like she was going to collapse. "I don't feel so good..."

Suddenly, she fell, Uncle Atsuo catching her. Kon glared at the man, and stood up, pointing a finger at the man. "You talk about keeping the girls safe, and yet you happen to let out your reiatsu like that!"

"I let out my spiritual pressure after I dragged your sorry butt in here," the man stated, opening the door, and headed towards the stairs. "Yuzu... your sister isn't feeling good, I am going to put her to bed."

At that, Kon pushed forward, "Exactly who are you man!"

"Ichi-nii..." Yuzu stated, giving her supposed brother a weak smile. "That's Uncle Atsuo, remember?"

"Oh.. yeah... I think..." Kon stated. "Yuzu-chan! I'm going to help Uncle Atsuo put Karin to bed!"

"Ohh... kay..." the small girl stated, going back to whatever she had been doing.

Kon had a rather determined look on his face though. After the man tucked Karin into her bed, he bumbled out. "Again, I will ask, exactly who are you."

"Tomo Atsuo. Police Officer. Then again, if you were really Ichigo, you would know that. I can't go calling you Kon around Yuzu though. She would think it too strange if I did that, even though there is a lot of things that happen to go over her head." The man stated.

"Well, Isshin calls me son. Nothing else..." The mod soul folded Ichigo's arms. "Seriously, he doesn't like me."

"Ahh... doesn't surprise me that Isshin knows," the man stated firmly.

"Hah! That means that you know about Kurosaki Isshin being a shingami," came the retort, and yet another pointed finger.

"Shingami... actually, I don't know what a shingami is," Tomo headed out of the room.

"Oh, come on! Karin said that your aura comes off as being shingami!" Kon protested.

"And I wish I knew what she was talking about." The man turned towards the mod soul. "Now, these girls are like my nieces, and Ichigo is like my nephew. That stands to reason, I had better not catch you doing anything with Ichigo's body that you shouldn't, whatever you are."

"You sound like that Hitsugaya brat," Kon protested. "always quoting proper etiquette."

There was a glint in the man's eyes. "Hitsugaya... as in Hitsugaya Toshiro?"

"Ehh... you say you don't know what a shingami is, yet you know that name," Kon stated, rather irritated.

"It's just some far off memory I can't place," the man stated, a far away look in his eyes.

"But... you have a captain's level reiatsu.." Kon protested, however shut up, as the man refused to comment.

_Author's note – It is possible, for a captain level shingami, to be in a lower rank then captain. And just because their reiatsu is captain level, doesn't mean that the person knows Bankai either. Plus, Kon might be mistaking things a little, in the description of the levels too. He is Kon after all. For other fanfics, I might have it lower._


	8. Early Morning

**Immunda Sub Ubi  
~Early Morning~**

The small taicho's room held a coolness that was smooth and clean. A few birds chirped outside the open window. Sunlight shown down, and warmed the bed, which had a lump buried under the sheets. Everything was peaceful and quiet, and it didn't seem like anything could go wrong. However, the quiet was broken, as a loud noise came. "Good Morning Toshiro Kun!"

At that, Kurosaki Isshin crashed through the window, onto the bed, only to find no one under the sheet. The man gained a confused look on his face, only to suddenly feel a sharp pain to the back of his head, as the hilt of a zampaktuo was brought against his skull. A very young voice came to him. "Just because I haven't seen you for twenty years, doesn't mean I will forget about your sneak attacks."

There was a sudden running of footsteps in the hallway, and suddenly Kurosaki junior popped into the room. "Dad! Why is it that you have to be a lame brain! Enter through the door way! And no sneak attacks on Toshiro! If I hate them, then it stands to reason he would too!"

"Ahh..." Two teal eyes suddenly looked at the substitute soul reaper. "Good morning Kurosaki. I apologize for not noticing you sooner."

At that, Ichigo shook his head. "You aren't the one to be apologizing. I don't get why they got into their bright head, that dad should be helping you of all things. I think less work is going to get done with him there, then with him not."

"Hey..." Isshin muttered, glaring at his son.

However, Hitsugaya Toshiro simply ignored them, and simply began to brush off his clothing. He then put his zampaktuo back against the wall, so he could pull on his haori. He then slipped his weapon over his shoulder. "The first task of the day, is to show Isshin-san Taicho where he will be staying while at the tenth division, then to see Kurosaki off, so he can check up on his sisters."

"You..." Ichigo suddenly pointed his finger at Toshiro. "You're back to normal!"

"Did you expect anything else?" the boy asked, heading out of the room. When he sensed neither moving, he turned to his former taicho. "Before you asked, Unohana Taicho has already given me the go ahead to leave and get back to work."

Both of the Kurosaki's looked at each other, and simply followed the small taicho. When they got to the tenth division, a bunch of the division members began to stare, and talk among themselves. Isshin raised an eyebrow, as they neared the quarters of the upper ranks of the tenth division.

"I'm not staying in Rangiku's room am I? That's a little bit uncomfortable," Isshin stated, folding his hands behind his head.

"No... that's just sick," Ichigo commented, glaring at his father.

"Of course not. You are a former taicho and a guest of our division, even though you are here to help. It goes with out saying, we should treat you with great respect. You get to stay in my room," the small taicho stated.

At that, Ichigo had an idea pop into his head. "_So... dad's staying in a little kids room?_"

"Wipe that look off your face," Toshiro stated. "My room isn't like your sisters, or their friends."

However, Ichigo couldn't help but pipe up. "Toshiro... if dad is going to sleep in your room, where are you going to stay?"

"The roof. You are invited up there any time your here," the small taicho stated, with a serious look on his face.

"Wait... you can't be serious," the substitute soul reaper had a flabbergasted look on his face.

"No fair Toshiro! You said I got the best spot because I was a guest, but you instead invited Ichigo to the best spot!" Isshin chimed in quickly, only to receive an icy glare from the small taicho. The man then said off to the side. "Toshiro's favorite spot to sleep, is actually the roof."

"That's just..." Ichigo could only shake his head. He stepped over to the door with his father, as Toshiro opened it.

"I hope that your stay is comfortable," Hitsugaya stated.

"But..." Ichigo paused, glancing around the room. "The decorum fits dad's personality, not yours Toshiro."

"That would be because he didn't change it since I left," Isshin muttered.

At that, Toshiro went and sat on the huge bed, with a thump. "I didn't see the point in wasting time."

"I kind of hoped you would have changed it up a little bit," the former taicho of the division sighed.

"If it's any consultation, Matsumoto changed up my old room when she took it over," Toshiro stated. "She also kept her old room. When she gets back this after..." The small taicho paused, his voice chocking, and his face paling. "I forgot. I guess I shouldn't expect her back at the office."

"Toshiro, are you sure you are all right with getting back to your normal life? You kind of... depend a lot on _her_ for emotional support," Ichigo stated.

"He's right you know. She's the one person other then your family, whose known you since before you entered the academy," Isshin sighed.

"I don't think it matters whether I am fully recovered or not. I think it more matters, that if I am not recovered, I am more likely to get better, by not lying around, moping all day. I won't ever heal that way." Toshiro glanced at the ceiling. "Kurosaki... your sisters are probably wondering about where you and your dad is. While it is nice that you are worrying about me, there are other people that you need to worry about too."

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay one day, to make sure he doesn't drive you insane?" Ichigo stated.

Suddenly, a childish smirk spread on the boy's face. "I think he's already done that to both of us."

"Yeah! Well, I am off to see how Karin and Yuzu are doing," the substitute soul reaper smirked.


	9. Office

_Author's note – Let's see... it has been how long since I've updated this one? I'm kind of noticing a pattern. This has been nearly seven months._

**Immunda Sub Ubi  
_~Office~_**

Silence simply remained while Toshiro and Isshin stood in the room. Finally, Toshiro spoke up. "I think we need to be getting to the office. I've got work to do, and your supposed to be helping." There was another pause of silence. "It is weird, having you around, and me being the one to give the orders."

"Don't worry about it Shiro-chan. I really don't want my old position back." The elder Kurosaki smirked at the small taicho. "It isn't that I don't think I can do it, or that I hate it, but I think I'd rather be a father, proud of my kids in the living world and the one right in front of me."

At that, Hitsugaya's cheeks flushed up slightly. "I know you mean well, but truth of the matter is... I'm not comfortable with that. It's going to get some time getting used to that too. I know you did it all the time before, but now you have you own kids. It's also been awhile since I've had you call me that."

"I know. I'll try to hold back. However, I am very much used to thinking you as one of my own. That's never changed." Isshin smirked, watching as the small taicho headed for the door.

"What is with you and mushy stuff?" Toshiro though didn't expect the man's retort.

"Mushy? You think this is mushy Toshiro?" Isshin let out a deep laugh. "Oh man, when you start taking a real, true interest in the opposite sex, you'll understand what mushy is."

"What ever." The small taicho sped off, Isshin close on his heals. His two teal eyes took in the shinigami of his division chatting away, staring at the man that was a ghost. Some paled, while others seemed to have a rather pleased look on their faces. Something bothered him, but he couldn't place his finger on the matter.

Arriving at the office he glanced around, looking for the paperwork and saw only a small stack on his desk. "First things first is too..." He blinked a couple of times as Isshin headed over and picked up the papers.

"I'll do anything that doesn't require the captain to feel it out." The man stated, heading over to Rangiku's desk.

"Isshin Taicho..." Toshiro's mouth twisted into a frown. "I am very well capable of doing the paperwork myself."

"I know you are. You need a chance to relax every so often. Just take a nap on the couch." Isshin stated.

"Oi! I'm now the taicho of this division, _sir_. If you don't mind, _I'll_ do the paperwork." Hitsugaya's eyebrow then twitched as he thought of something. "_Plus, _when you were taicho you _always _left _me _to do the paperwork."

"Which is why I am doing it now." The man stated, starting in on the paperwork.

"So your basically telling me that the job of a taicho is to good off?" Toshiro's voice rose with his irritation. "That is _not _what the job of a taicho is!_"_

"I didn't say that. Though you really could stand too goof off every once in awhile." Isshin stated, smirking at the child taicho.

"I can't do that! Nothing would ever get done!" Toshiro wrinkled his nose up in protest.

"Because Rangiku has a bad habit of goofing off. Maybe she feels she needs to do the work of two people in that regard, did you ever think about that?" The man simply continued at what he was doing. "Plus, I didn't _always_ leave you to do the paperwork on your own."

"Yeah, you tried getting me to goof off with you, taicho." The small taicho folded his arms. "Give me some of the paperwork already."

"You are supposed to be recuperating, so my answer is a definite no." Isshin stated firmly.

"Your answer is no?" One white eyebrow raised up. "Who is the person in charge here? In fact, who is the person who isn't being childish about this whole matter?"

"The answer to the first one is, you are the person in charge here. The answer to the second one is that you are the one acting childish." The man stated. "Learn to relax a little bit more. I can't believe becoming a captain turned you into such a tightwad."

"Excuse me..." Toshiro's cheeks puffed out at this. "I never asked for you to come back you know. I'm displeased still that the fact you hid from us that you were alive. It could have settled quite a few problems you know."

"You're still acting childish, yet you are insisting that you shouldn't allow yourself to be that way. Isn't that rather hypocritical of you, Hitsugaya Taicho?" The man kept at what he was doing.

Suddenly, the small taicho looked at the man, his face twisting with sudden perceived hurt. After a few minutes he spoke up. "You called me..."

"Hitsugaya Taicho. That is your title and your rank." Isshin sighed. "You insist on Ichigo calling you by that title."

"Yes. But I never said you had to." Toshiro frowned at the man. "It is rather awkward... you do realize that. You are my former taicho, of all people."

"This is because we're in a work setting right now." The man sighed, pausing in what he was doing. "Why don't you go figure out something to do?"

"You never called me Hitsugaya fukutaicho before. And what am I supposed to do? I have a specific order I do things each day. I don't move onto the task that comes after the paperwork, until the paperwork is done. I definitely too, don't take naps when there is work to be done, unlike some other people."

"Life doesn't last forever Toshiro. I will call you by your title in the work area. Don't you have enough people who choose not to give you the respect you deserve?" Isshin stated firmly.

"Yes, but..." The small taicho closed his eyes. "You just called me by my first name. You're confusing me."

"I am trying to tell you to lighten up, kiddo. Don't take so much onto yourself." The man stood up and walked over to Toshiro, stopping with the paperwork.

"You tell me to lighten up, but whenever your around, things turn into utter chaos!" Hitsugaya complained, only to have the man reach out towards him and suddenly begin to tickle the small taicho. The boy's mouth opened wide as he tried to fight off the laughter. He ended up collapsing to the ground, which allowed Isshin easier access. "Stop! Not fair!"

As this was happening, the door opened. "Hitsugaya Taicho? I was sent... oto-san?"

At that, Isshin glanced up, while Toshiro looked at the door way literally horrified, his cheeks turning a deep red.


End file.
